


The Gold in Your Skin

by AnnCherie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom!jace, but yes still sex stuff, not a ton of plot tbh, not graphic i promise, soft smut with feelings, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/pseuds/AnnCherie
Summary: The hour before Alec&Magnus' engagement party Simon comes to yell at Jace for breaking up with Clary, only to end up in an entirely different toe-to-toe.





	The Gold in Your Skin

* * *

 

 

“Doesn't mean you can't hate me  _ and _ kiss me.”

 

They both know it’s a lie, but Simon doesn’t argue.

 

There’s a few things that Jace has grown accustomed to as a Shadowhunter, the simplest things that hit his senses with familiarity. The faint taste of blood on Simon’s lips reminds him of every fight, every fall, every scrape that Jace has experienced. The feel of lean muscle under his grip reminds him of every training match. The ever so slight risk that comes with kissing a vampire makes his adrenaline as high as his last ten fights with a demon. So even though they both know exactly what they’re doing by ignoring the press for time and how Simon shouldn't have come here to fight about Jace breaking up with Clary in the first place, they still continue to take it further. 

 

Simon hadn’t exactly kissed him softly, there was some need in it, but Jace was once again finding it hard to be slow or moderate or anything opposite of his usual intensity. They’re going back and forth, lips warring in the most intimate ways, hands filling in every curious thought they’d ever had about each other’s body. One minute they’re standing as they come together, the next they’re making their way to Jace’s bed and he isn’t quite sure who’s leading. He hates himself a little for it when Simon pulls back with a little gasp to say, “Alec is going to murder us before both your parents can.”

 

“He’s my parabatai,” Jace huffs, trying to find the quickest thing to say that will close Simon’s mouth around his again. “He can silently judge later since no one else will care.”

 

“No one else?” Simon retorts dubiously, this time moving further away. “Really? No one else? You can’t think of  _ anyone _ \--,”

 

“I am not afraid to tell anyone that I seduced you,” he replies stubbornly. A million emotions are all running through him but unlike Simon he doesn’t find the need to put words to every single one of them.

 

Simon sees through that, though, just like he’s seen through every other act or mask Jace has ever thrown on. It’s always been annoying at best, now it’s starting to become addicting. “Right, because it couldn’t be the other way around? Vampire mojo?”

 

“We’ve talked about your ‘vampire mojo’,” Jace replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m a Shadowhunter, the old, ‘I seduced the poor maiden’ cliche won’t work.”

 

“And I’m sure that whatever Shadowhunter cliche of ‘he’s my downworlder to have sex with’ won’t work either,” Simon quips back.

 

“Is that what’s going on?” Jace breathes, battling the urge to move and pin Simon underneath him out of respect for something new. He meant it to sound coy.

 

Perhaps he hadn’t quite kept the pitch of his voice casual enough, because Simon looks briefly concerned instead of ready for another retort or a continuation of their physical interaction. “Do you not want it to be? I thought-- I don’t know, I mean you kissed back-- I mean  _ kissed _ \-- and then the use of the word ‘seduce’ and we’re practically on your bed--,”

 

“If you stopped worrying for one second you could be straddling an answer to that,” Jace interrupts, backing up as he begins to pull the vampire down toward his bed. As much as every single tiny part of him hates the idea of being undone by such nerdiness, Simon’s ramblings had made him smile from day one.

 

Although he does purse his lips for a millisecond, Simon doesn’t seem to qualify that as a response. He does move closer though, but Jace finds himself feeling vulnerable as he’s told, “I didn’t ask if you physically wanted to, I asked if you were okay with it.”

 

_ Why _ ? Why in Raziel’s name did he decide that  _ Simon _ was a good person to fall for? Anyone else would have taken Jace’s words as a complete invitation and  _ not _ the opportunity to psychoanalyze the entire situation. “Same thing.”

 

“ _ Not _ the same thing,” Simon says briskly, looking only a few seconds away from giving a lecture on word choice and consent.

 

“Same thing with  _ me _ ,” Jace says finally. It’s as close as he can get to admitting that he’s willing for more reasons than just horniness. “Is this whole freak out because you don’t actually want to have sex with me?”

 

“I’m going to ignore you calling a responsible conversation before sex a freak out,” Simon said, standing over him and closing his eyes for a minute as if that would calm him down.

 

Jace waited for an immediate follow up, but it didn’t come. Frowning, because Simon’s eyes were still closed and he wasn’t sure if he had finally pissed Simon off enough that  _ nothing _ was going to happen, he commented, “That didn’t answer my question.” Simon opened his eyes, glaring, and Jace followed up with, “And, uh, sorry. We both know I’m not exactly the emotionally mature one here.”

 

Simon’s glare blooms into a grin, the kind that makes him smile down at Jace’s lips and return to kissing like they’re magnets. Jace takes that as a hopeful affirmative, not really wanting to look that much into it at the moment.

 

Jace has Simon’s shirt off in one swift move that he’s proud of, not needing to pull back too much and miss the way Simon’s mouth feels until it’s Simon that’s unzipping his jacket. It shrugs off easy, that’s not the problem, it’s how Simon’s grip is becoming stronger and more needful as they make out on his bed and Jace somehow hadn’t quite imagined this interaction having a power struggle. When the push and pull begins to get more tense, Jace pulls away and takes his damn shirt off himself, only to be faced with a very bitter looking expression.

 

“Really? Your control issues even reach the bedroom? Do you  _ have _ an off button?”

 

“After,” Jace assures as quickly as possible, but is pushed back when he tries to continue kissing. Patience doesn’t quite come easy for him, especially since he can guess where this is going. “ _ What? _ ”

 

“Do you trust me?” Simon asks, a hint of determination in his voice that Jace doesn’t like in the slightest.

 

This is supposed to be romantic-- well, at least it  _ had been _ in Jace’s repressed fantasies-- so he should easily and softly say yes. Some part of him wants to, even, after countless fights and battles the past few months have shown Jace that Simon isn’t actually a useless mundane turned downworlder. The problem is Simon knows him far too well, well enough to know that yes Jace trusts him underneath all of the insults and the comments, and well enough to know that there was always going to be a seventy percent chance Jace would still answer that question with a “no” despite that. Before he can stop himself his eyes are narrowed and he asks, “Why?”

 

“Because I want you to relax,” Simon says simply in return.

 

Jace finds himself experiencing the heavy weight of discomfort again. He inspects every detail of the other boy’s face trying to read exactly what’s going on. Maybe Simon doesn’t know him as well as he thought he did, actually. He  _ is _ relaxed. Well, sort of. As much as any normal person hooking up with their friend type enemy (he refused to use Izzy’s mundane word of frenemy) could be. Besides, who was Simon of all people to tell anyone to relax?

 

“I can take things slower,” Jace apologizes, hoping that he hasn’t been too much, but Simon’s already shaken his head.

 

“Will you stay still if I take over?”

 

“Probably not,” he admits truthfully, although the idea of Simon on top of him isn’t the worst thing in the world.

 

Simon tries to glare, mostly unsuccessful. “I  _ can _ tie you.”

 

“Try it,” Jace challenges, not willing to relinquish that much dominance. Well, and the challenge would be bit of a turn on. He hasn’t had to wrestle Simon since the boy turned into a vampire with more strength to make it fair.

 

“It’s my first time with a guy,” Simon replies, beautiful brown eyes staring up at him.

 

Barely able to bite his lip in time enough to stop himself from saying that he doesn’t care and still thinking about saying it anyway, Jace brawls the want to glare as well. There’s absolutely no possible way Jace couldn’t have recognized the manipulative tactic, but it  _ is _ true that it’s Simon’s first time and while he’s not thrilled at the idea of relinquishing power in the slightest, he wants Simon to be as comfortable as possible. Internalizing his building anxiety, he lays down on his back and waits while Simon blinks with surprise. “That worked? Do you like-- do you have--,”

 

The bravado and courage that has fueled Simon so far seems to fall short of being able to ask about feelings, though. Jace doesn't blame him. He doesn't have the guts to ask either.

 

“Unfortunately,” Jace smiles, and it earns him one as well. Simon moves to hover over  Jace, kissing him slowly and softly, grazing lightly with a bite at the end. Jace knows his rune blocking encanto is working, but he still has every rush, high, and desire come full force at the feeling of Simon's teeth. He groans, changing his mind about just laying there until Simon holds Jace's hands above his head and grabs Jace's abandoned shirt that's on the side of them. While everything in him wants to throw the other boy back over and do things that would make someone else blush, Simon has resorted to keeping his promise to tie him up and Jace is staring at him with as much betrayal as he can muster in the situation.

 

“If you make a comment about this being kinky for a first time, I will have Luke beat you up,” Simon snaps as Jace opens his mouth and consequently shuts it. “I just-- obviously it's not  _ your _ first so it's not new but if I can get some newness by forcing you to give up your obsession with control then we'll be slightly even.”

 

Jace finds himself weakening almost instantly, and nods softly while Simon tenderly kisses his lips. In between, he tells him, “It's still  _ our  _ first time.”

 

Simon smiles deeply, looking completely content at the words, but even then they wind up turning into a smirk. “I'm still not letting you go.”

 

Jace huffs, but it's short lived because Simon's kisses have began to move further south than he had expected and when he realizes that this isn't going to be a completely shared experience at first he tries to say, “Simon, you don't have to--,” but the vampire has ignored him and Jace ends up using Simon's name in a completely different way. Knowing that his moans were becoming a little too loud he tries to bite his lip but then Simon’s hands touch the insides of his hip bones and he makes himself bleed.  _ Surely _ …

 

But his pants are indeed pulled away after a buoyant snag, and then Simon is kissing where his belt had just been and Jace is almost ready to tell him to stop for fear of ever going without this feeling again until the other’s tongue makes a long stroke that ensures the request will never leave his lips. The next few minutes are easily some of the happiest he has had in months, and it was all he can do to hold onto it at the rate Simon is going. Bliss continues along with the curiosity of how on earth Simon is quite this good until it ends spectacularly.

 

“It’s a good thing you Shadowhunters have good diets,” Simon remarks, a wicked grin playing on his lips that makes Jace attempt to tear apart the shirt binding. Simon’s next observation interrupts. “You’re still--,”

 

“Perks of stamina runes,” he replies, a little more huskily than he intends. Simon’s eyebrows raise as he happily responds, “I knew those rune things would finally be good for something.”

 

Jace found himself just a hair away from begging, asking, “Let me show you how good?”

 

Simon pauses, and there’s an unspoken debate of exactly who was going to do what. Jace now knew that Simon had expected to have some control going into this, but now that it was clear Jace had expected the opposite they were at an impasse. Jace groans, adding, “You owe me. My wrists are chaffed.”

 

“I won’t apologize for excellent performance,” he retorts, wiping Jace’s bloody lip with a brief look of sheepishness at first.

 

Unexpectedly, Jace’s heartbeat spikes while wondering if Simon will taste it, and Simon gives the same vulnerable look in return asking permission. Only a few months ago if someone told him that he'd fall in bed with a vampire he would have asked them how much faerie punch they had drank. Now here he is, not only in bed with one, but  _ actually _ feeling turned on at the idea of his blood on the other's tongue. Fuck having feelings for Simon. Jace finds his head nodding ever so slightly, but Simon still goes to wipe it on the bed sheets anyway, looking ashamed at ever having felt tempted. Jace pulled out of the binding then, because it wasn't ever going to really hold him if he didn't want it to, and brought his lips to Simon. Simon balked at the taste of blood at first, which Jace still couldn't believe, but then he was sucking Jace's lip gently with a heavenly looking feeling. It wasn't enough. Jace knew better of course, but it wasn't enough. Not after having felt Simon take blood from his arm.

 

With a start, Simon pulled away, but Jace could sense how hard Simon was now. "I can't-- you can't let me do that."

 

"You can control yourself," Jace replied, hating how much desire came out through his tone.

 

"That's not the point, Jace, and you know that," the brunette glared at him. "Vampire venom isn't good for anyone. I mean didn't you-- wait, why didn't it affect you before? When you saved me?"

 

Jace shrugged. "If you're asking me why I have what abilities you should already know your guess is as good as mine."

 

"Does the rune against encanto work for it? Wait it can't, can it? Otherwise--," Simon trailed off. His intoxicating brown eyes watched Jace carefully and he fought against the overwhelming feeling of vulnerability. "What kind of feelings do you have for me, Jace?"

 

Instead of answering him, not even sure if he could, he moved back to kissing Simon. Now that his hands were free he roamed every inch of Simon's muscled chest still turned on by the fact the nerdy guy was this hot and had chest hair. As Simon kissed him slowly back Jace removed the vampire's pants as well. Promising himself to never judge a book by its cover again as he took hold of a larger than first expected part, he began stroking and felt his own dick throb in both response to Simon's immediate groan and the way he felt hard and warm in between Jace's palm and outstretched fingers. The way Simon's eyelashes are fluttering against his cheeks when Jace pulls back from the kiss is sinful, but the way he stares into his eyes while Jace touches him is ungodly. The look is more than just uncomplicated lust and that alone is what makes him move so he can do more then just touch. If before the look was beautiful, the look they share while Jace has Simon deep in his throat is mesmerizing. Simon doesn't seem to believe this is happening from the way he keeps blinking as he watches between moans of pleasure but only seconds into Jace finding his rhythm Simon's gasping and ever so gently pulling Jace's head back and forth. "Fuck, Jace.  _ Fuck _ ."

 

Simon comes as Jace goes deeper, gripping his head down on his cock before immediately releasing when he's finished. “Sorry, oh my God, I don't usually--,”

 

“Don't apologize,” Jace smirked in response. “It was hot.”

 

Grinning, Simon replied. “You're telling me. Do you know how impossible it's going to be to ever be mad at you for like the next month or five? I'm gonna be pissed at something you say or do and all I'm going to be able to think is, ‘yeah, he's a dick but he did suck me off that one time’.”

 

“Glad to know you're a simple man, Lewis,” Jace replied with a heartfelt laugh, the kind he wasn't sure he'd even shared with anyone other than family. Simon's looking at him like it's the first time he's seen him. Before his cheeks can flush with heat at the emotional tension in the room he asks, “Are we leaving it at this, or do you want more?”

 

“Um,” Simon pauses, looking down with slight embarrassment that Jace can't quite comprehend. Jace didn't just suck for anyone, although damned if he'd admit it this second. He might have let his feelings slip but Simon had not. “I don't exactly have practice with this sort of thing.”

 

“That doesn't answer my question,” Jace replied. “Do you want to fuck me?”

 

Simon's eyebrows shot up. “You'd let me? Top you, I mean?”

 

“Yes or no?” Jace asked, ignoring him and trying to pull off the lie that he hadn't wanted it almost every single night after Simon had shoved him against the wall back in the day.

 

“Yes, duh,” Simon said instantly with a bit of a boyish eagerness. He doesn't move to begin the act immediately though. Instead he pulls Jace to him by the shoulder, this time kissing so slowly and intimately that he wasn't entirely sure that even his athletic heart could survive this. The sweetness caught in the middle of rest from passion was destroying him. He could feel every single wall he had ever put up between them crumble, emotion bubbling up so fast that when Simon puts a hand to Jace's cheek he all but whimpers.

 

While he wants to pull back and run away the second it's clear how much he's affected, he doesn't. Not when Simon's other hand is behind his neck, running ever so softly through the line of his hair. It seems ridiculous, considering the fact he’s been with more than a few people sexually, but he’s never felt such intoxicating power in such a soft moment of pause. There’s something  _ more _ to this.

 

They bend into each other eventually, he’s not even sure who makes the first move because somehow it feels fluid and natural in a way that Jace hasn’t encountered before. He’s never mixed feelings with sex if he can help it-- and let’s face it, every time he could until now-- and so the fact that they aren’t separate entities for him in this moment is almost confusing. Almost, until Simon’s touching him a certain way and one thing leads to the next and Jace promises every Angel created that he’ll slave for them until his dying breath if he can keep Simon just like this. He’s not sure if it’s some part of his conscious that lights up his runes to make this last longer, but he hears the way Simon quietly gasps at the sudden glow of gold. Never before has he seen Simon look so mesmerized and almost stricken when Jace’s eyes catch his. Within seconds there’s a lopsided grin on Simon’s face before Jace can feel to completely vulnerable, and they’re kissing and then they’re touching and grinding and moving…

 

It’s the most miraculous thing to happen to him, including his coming back from the dead.

 

He’s not exactly surprised when it’s ruined, but  _ oh _ is he furious when the door opens-- even after the scream of horror. Simon gently, but as quickly as possible, jumps off of him and Jace is getting ready to throw his pillow or something equally hard in his sister’s direction.

 

“By the angel, you would be a bottom for Simon.” Izzy swore rapidly, her eyes screwed shut and her hand over them to boot. “Fucking brothers.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Simon asked with an intense curiosity that Jace wasn't sure if he liked. Jace threw his shirt in Simon's face and Simon stuck his tongue out him. 

 

“Get dressed!” Izzy shrieked before either could say another word. “If you two don't come to the party I have spent every waking hour planning for the past week, Raziel help me I will murder you both.”

 

“Already died,” Jace remarked. “Didn't stick.”

 

“Hey, me too!” Simon laughed, going in for a high five. Partly to spite Izzy for interrupting them and partly because Simon looked too cute, he gave in and met the hand for a resounding clap.

 

Izzy dropped her hand now looking furious and Jace leapt for the shirt he had thrown at Simon while Simon rushed to pull his pants up so quickly that he almost fell on his face. Extremely glad his sister wasn't a warlock with how she looked like she wanted to kill them, he was dressed in only a few seconds. Simon was still struggling to find where the hell Jace had thrown  _ his _ shirt, looking extremely sheepish as Izzy glared him down.

 

“I'm sorry! It's Jace's fault, I swear,” Simon exclaimed, only to turn to him. “Where'd you put my shirt?”

 

“I don't know, did you tie me up with yours or mine?” Jace asked thoughtfully, maybe a little selfishly amused when Simon's eyes bulged at the information being divulged to Izzy. “Maybe it got under the bed?”

 

“Jace,” Izzy warned, her foot tapping. If he was in a bad mood, he might have told her it was their mother's habit.

 

“Come on Iz, aren't you happy Simon finally got a good lay?” he laughed.

 

“I'd have been happier if you had chosen to wait until  _ after _ the party to finally tell him that you're in love with him,” she replied, and they both heard a huge thud that sounded like Simon's head hitting the bed frame.

 

Jace glared at her and she managed to look apologetic for a second before grinning. “Alright dear brother, I'll let you two talk but if you both don't make it within ten minutes of me I will let the entire engagement party know that the Herondale heir likes being tied up in bed by nerdy vampires.”

 

Scoffing at her as she left the room, Jace shut the door and turned to see Simon. His shirt was held in one hand, his other holding his head, and he was still kneeling beside the bed while he watched Jace carefully. “You're in love with me?”

 

“You heard that?”

 

“Ignoring the fact that I'm a  _ vampire _ , Izzy didn't exactly whisper,” he said dryly, but the attitude didn’t last. “Was she just teasing you?”

 

The way Simon looked like his entire world was hanging on whatever words were about to come out of Jace's mouth made him pause. He could pretend, if he wanted, that all of this had been apart of his act to get Simon into bed. Somewhere out there, the Jace who would do such a thing might still even exist, but no longer in this universe. In this universe he was left with the fact that after a year of bickering and banter and slow friendship they had finally become utterly intimate in ways he hadn't even dared to dream they would. Carefully, Jace shook his head.

 

Simon gasps, a very sharp intake of breath.

 

He doesn't say anything. Why isn't the vampire who hasn't been able to keep his mouth shut from day one saying anything? Jace finds his heart turning a bit icy. “Look this doesn't have to mean anything to you. You were mad about me hurting Clary and we worked it out.”

 

“By having sex with each other?” Simon asked incredulously. “That is literally one of the stupidest things I've heard you say. Like, almost as bad as the book club lie, and that was a new low for you.”

 

“What do you want to hear, Simon?”

 

All that got Jace was a dismissive but excited look. “Nothing, you've already said it!” he replied enthusiastically. “I want you to ask me how I feel about you.”

 

“You had your chance to tell me, you don't have to pretend all of the sudden.”

 

Simon groaned at him. “God, Jace the only reason I didn't say anything is because I figured you'd bolt the second I did.”

 

“Why would I do that after telling you  _ I _ had feelings?”

 

“I don't know, because it would mean more than ‘kiss me while you hate me’?” Simon shot back, a little incredulously.

 

Jace was a little quiet then. Maybe he should give Simon some credit… If Simon had admitted feelings for him he might have indeed stopped it there. “Fine, so tell me.”

 

“I, Simon Lewis, have crazy hard feelings for you, Jace.” Simon told him with a grin, then mischievously adding, “You’ve lit up my life, given me sunshine--,”

 

“Is that a  _ daylighter _ pun?” he scoffed, almost offended. It was hard to be too annoyed with the way Simon’s eyes were shining back at him. “Is it really necessary for you  to always be such a humongous cheeseball?”

 

“Oh,  _ I’m _ the cheeseball?” Simon shot back, eyebrows raised and lips curling. “The second we began to be slow and go for sex your entire body started glowing. Your street cred is filled with lies, shadowhunter.”

 

Jace glared at him distinctly but that only made Simon smile even more. Briefly, he remembered what Simon had said about not being able to be mad at him now and had to agree. He was never going to live this down, ever. Speaking of living things down, though… “Izzy left less than ten minutes ago, right?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
